langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Codul lui Da Vinci/Introducere
FOR BLYTHE... AGAIN. MORE THAN EVER. Acknowledgments First and foremost, to my friend and editor, Jason Kaufman, for working so hard on this project and for truly understanding what this book is all about. And to the incomparable Heide Lange—tireless champion of The Da Vinci Code, agent extraordinaire, and trusted friend. I cannot fully express my gratitude to the exceptional team at Doubleday, for their generosity, faith, and superb guidance. Thank you especially to Bill Thomas and Steve Rubin, who believed in this book from the start. POUR BLYTHE… JAMAIS. ENCORE. PLUS QUE Remerciements En premier lieu, à mon ami et rédacteur, Jason Kaufman, pour travailler tellement dur sur ce projet et pour comprendre vraiment au sujet de ce qu'est ce livre tout. Et au champion inlassable incomparable — de Heide Lange du code de Da Vinci, l'extraordinaire d'agent et l'ami de confiance. Je ne peux pas entièrement exprimer ma gratitude à l'équipe exceptionnelle chez Doubleday, pour leur générosité, foi et conseils superbes. Merci particulièrement afficher Thomas et Steve Rubin, qui ont cru en ce livre dès le début. DANKSAGUNGEN Meinem Freund und Lektor Jason Kaufman, der sich für dieses Projekt so ins Zeug gelegt und von Anfang an begriffen hat, worum es in diesem Roman gehen soll, möchte ich zuerst und vor allem danken. Ebenso der unvergleichlichen Heide Lange, unermüdliche Vorkämpferin des vorliegenden Buches, agent extraordinaire und vertraute Freundin. Es ist mir kaum möglich, den Mitarbeitern von Doubleday für ihre Großzügigkeit, ihr Vertrauen und ihre brillanten Ratschläge in angemessener Weise zu danken, besonders Bill Thomas und Steve Rubin, die von Anfang an von diesem Buch überzeugt gewesen sind. RINGRAZIAMENTI Innanzitutto ringrazio il mio editor, il mio amico Jason Kaufman, per avere lavorato così duramente a questo progetto e per avere sinceramente capito il vero significato di questo libro. E l'incomparabile Heide Lange, instancabile difensore del Codice da Vinci, agente straordinaria, amica fidata. Non riuscirei mai a esprimere pienamente la gratitudine per l'eccezionale squadra della Doubleday, per la loro generosità, la fede e la guida illuminata. Un grazie soprattutto a Bill Thomas e Steve Rubin, che hanno creduto in questo libro fin dall'inizio. -------------- My thanks also to the initial core of early in-house supporters, headed by Michael Palgon, Suzanne Herz, Janelle Moburg, Jackie Everly, and Adrienne Sparks, as well as to the talented people of Doubleday's sales force. For their generous assistance in the research of the book, I would like to acknowledge the Louvre Museum, the French Ministry of Culture, Project Gutenberg, Bibliothèque Nationale, the Gnostic Society Library, the Department of Paintings Study and Documentation Service at the Louvre, Catholic World News, Royal Observatory Greenwich, London Record Society, the Muniment Collection at Westminster Abbey, John Pike and the Federation of American Scientists, and the five members of Opus Dei (three active, two former) who recounted their stories, both positive and negative, regarding their experiences inside Opus Dei. Mes mercis également au noyau initial des défenseurs internes tôt, dirigé par Michael Palgon, Suzanne Herz, Janelle Moburg, Jackie Everly et étincelles d'Adrienne, aussi bien qu'aux personnes douées de l'ensemble des représentants de Doubleday. Pour leur aide généreuse dans la recherche du livre, je voudrais reconnaître le musée d'auvent, le ministère français de la culture, le projet Gutenberg, le Bibliothèque Nationale, la bibliothèque gnostique de société, le département de l'étude de peintures et du service de documentation à l'auvent, les nouvelles catholiques du monde, l'observatoire royal Greenwich, la société record de Londres, la collection de Muniment à l'abbaye de Westminster, le brochet de John et la fédération des scientifiques américains et des cinq membres de l'opus Dei (trois actifs, deux anciens) qui a raconté leurs histoires, positif et négatif, concernant leurs expériences à l'intérieur d'opus Dei. Ebenso danke ich dem harten Kern meiner frühzeitigen Unterstützergilde im Hause Doubleday, allen voran Michael Palgon, Susanne Herz, Janelle Moburg, Jackie Everly und Adrienne Sparks, nicht zu vergessen die talentierte Verkaufsmannschaft von Doubleday und Michael Windsor, der den großartigen Umschlag gestaltet hat. Für ihren Einsatz bei den Recherchen zu diesem Buch möchte ich danken: dem Museum des Louvre, dem französischen Ministerium für Kultur, dem Projekt Gutenberg, der Bibliothèque Nationale, der Gnostic Society Library, dem departement für Gemälde-Studien und Dokumentation des Louvre, der Catholic World News, dem Observatorium in Greenwich, der London Record Society, der Muniment Collection an der Westminster Abbey, John Pike und der Federation of American Scientists sowie den fünf Mitgliedern von Opus Dei (drei aktive und zwei ehemalige), die mir die Geschichten ihrer positiven und negativen Erfahrungen erzählt haben. Grazie anche al gruppo iniziale di sostenitori all'interno della casa editrice, guidato da Michael Palgon, Suzanne Herz, Janelle Moburg, Jackie Everly e Adrienne Sparks, alle capaci forze commerciali della Doubleday e a Michael Windsor per la splendida copertina dell'edizione americana. Per la loro generosa assistenza nelle ricerche del libro, desidero ringraziare il Museo del Louvre, il ministero francese della Cultura, il progetto Gutenberg, la Bibliothèque Nationale, la Gnostic Society Library, il dipartimento di Studi sulla pittura e il Servizio documentazione del Louvre, la Catholic World News, l'Osservatorio reale di Greenwich, la London Record Society, la Muniment Collection di Westminster Abbey, John Pike e la Federation of American Scientists e i cinque membri dell'Opus Dei (tre in attività, due dimissionari) che mi hanno raccontato le loro esperienze all'interno dell'associazione, positive o negative che fossero. -------------- My gratitude also to Water Street Bookstore for tracking down so many of my research books, my father Richard Brown—mathematics teacher and author—for his assistance with the Divine Proportion and the Fibonacci Sequence, Stan Planton, Sylvie Baudeloque, Peter McGuigan, Francis McInerney, Margie Wachtel, André Vernet, Ken Kelleher at Anchorball Web Media, Cara Sottak, Karyn Popham, Esther Sung, Miriam Abramowitz, William Tunstall-Pedoe, and Griffin Wooden Brown. And finally, in a novel drawing so heavily on the sacred feminine, I would be remiss if I did not mention the two extraordinary women who have touched my life. First, my mother, Connie Brown—fellow scribe, nurturer, musician, and role model. And my wife, Blythe—art historian,painter, front-line editor, and without a doubt the most astonishingly talented woman I have ever known. Ma gratitude également pour arroser la librairie de rue pour dépister tellement beaucoup de mes livres de recherches, de mon professeur brun et — d'auteur de mathématiques de Richard de père — pour son aide avec la proportion divine et l'ordre de Fibonacci, Stan Planton, Sylvie Baudeloque, Peter McGuigan, Francis McInerney, Margie Wachtel, André Vernet, Ken Kelleher aux médias d'enchaînement d'Anchorball, Cara Sottak, Karyn Popham, Esther chantés, Miriam Abramowitz, William Tunstall-Pedoe et brun en bois de griffon. Et en conclusion, dans un roman dessinant tellement fortement sur le féminin sacré, je serais des remiss si je ne mentionnais pas les deux femmes extraordinaires qui ont touché ma vie. D'abord, pointe à tracer ma mère, camarade — de Connie, nurturer, musicien et rôle bruns modèlent. Et historien mon épouse, — art de Blythe, peintre, rédacteur de première ligne et sans aucun doute la femme le plus astonishingly douée que j'ai jamais connue. Mein Dank geht auch an den Water Street Bookshop, der für mich viele Werke aufgetrieben hat, die für die Recherche erforderlich waren. Weiter gilt mein Dank meinem Vater Richard Brown, Mathematikdozent und Autor, für seine Hilfestellung beim Goldenen Schnitt und der Fibonacci-Folge, sowie Stan Planton, Sylvie Baudeloupe, Peter McGuigan, Francis McInerey, Margie Wachtel, Andre Vernet, Ken Kelleher von Anchorball Web Media, Carla Sottak, Karyn Popham, Esther Sung, Miriam Abramowitz, William Turnstall-Pedoc und Griffin Wooden Brown. Als Verfasser eines Romans, der sich ausgiebig mit dem göttlich Weiblichen beschäftigt, würde ich mich einer Unterlassungssünde schuldig machen, ohne zum Schluss die beiden außergewöhnlichen Frauen zu erwähnen, die in meinem Leben eine bedeutende Rolle spielen - meine Mutter Connie Brown, Schriftstellerkollegin, Nährmutter, Musikerin und Vorbild - und meine Frau Blythe, Kunsthistorikerin und Malerin - ohne jeden Zweifel die begabteste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin, und stets die Erste, die meinen Text zu sehen bekommt. La mia gratitudine va anche al Water Street Bookstore per avermi procurato un gran numero dei libri che mi servivano per le mie ricerche, a mio padre Richard Brown — insegnante di matematica e scrittore — per l'aiuto che mi ha dato sulla proporzione divina e la sequenza di Fibonacci, Stan Planton, Sylvie Baudeloque, Peter McGuigan, Francis McInerney, Margie Wachtel, Andre Vernet, Ken Kelleher della Anchorball Web Media, Cara Sottak, Karyn Popham, Esther Sung, Miriam Abramowitz, William Tunstall-Pedoe e Griffin Wooden Brown. E infine, in un libro che si affida così fortemente alla sacralità femminile, non potrei non ricordare le due donne eccezionali che hanno influenzato la mia vita. La prima è mia madre, Connie Brown, collega scrittrice, nutrice del mio spirito, musicista e modello per quel ruolo. E mia moglie Blythe, storica dell'arte, pittrice, editar di prima linea e senza dubbio la donna più sorprendentemente dotata di talento che abbia mai conosciuto. A Blythe... ancora. Più che mai. -------------- FACT: The Priory of Sion—a European secret society founded in 1099—is a real organization. In 1975 Paris's Bibliothèque Nationale discovered parchments known as Les Dossiers Secrets, identifying numerous members of the Priory of Sion, including Sir Isaac Newton, Botticelli, Victor Hugo, and Leonardo da Vinci. The Vatican prelature known as Opus Dei is a deeply devout Catholic sect that has been the topic of recent controversy due to reports of brainwashing, coercion, and a dangerous practice known as "corporal mortification." Opus Dei has just completed construction of a $47 million World Headquarters at 243 Lexington Avenue in New York City. All descriptions of artwork, architecture, documents, and secret rituals in this novel are accurate. FAIT : Le priory de Sion — une société secrète européenne fondée en 1099 — est une vraie organisation. En Bibliothèque 1975 de Paris Nationale a découvert des parchemins connus sous le nom de secrets de dossiers de Les, identifiant de nombreux membres du priory de Sion, y compris le da Vinci de monsieur Isaac Newton, de Botticelli, de vainqueur Hugo et de Leonardo. Le prelature de Vatican connu sous le nom d'opus Dei est une section profondément dévotte de catholique qui a été la matière de la polémique récente due aux rapports du lavage de cerveau, de la coercition et d'une pratique dangereuse connue sous le nom de "mortification corporelle." L'opus Dei a juste accompli la construction des sièges sociaux du monde $47 millions à l'avenue de 243 Lexington à New York City. Toutes les descriptions de dessin-modèle, d'architecture, de documents et de rituels de secret en ce roman sont précises. FAKTEN UND TATSACHEN Die Prieurè de Sion, der Orden der Bruderschaft von Sion, wurde im Jahr 1099 gegründet und ist eine Geheimgesellschaft, die bis heute existiert. Im Jahr 1975 wurden in der Pariser Nationalbibliothek Dokumente entdeckt, die unter der Bezeichnung Dossiers Secrets bekannt geworden sind und aus denen hervorgeht, dass eine Reihe berühmter Männer der Prieurè angehörten, darunter Sir Isaac Newton, Sandro Botticelli, Victor Hugo und Leonardo da Vinci. Opus Dei ist eine Personalprälatur des Papstes, wodurch ihr der Rang eines Bistums ohne konkretes Territorium zukommt. Opus Dei gilt als ultrakonservative katholische Sekte. Die Organisation ist in jüngster Zeit durch Medienberichte über Gehirnwäsche, Zwangsausübung und die gesundheitsgefährdende Praxis der Selbstkasteiung ins Zentrum kontroverser Diskussionen geraten. An der 243 Lexington Avenue in New York City hat Opus Dei unlängst eine siebenundvierzig Millionen Dollar teure USamerikanische Zentrale eröffnet. Sämtliche in diesem Roman erwähnten Werke der Kunst und Architektur und alle Dokumente sind wirklichkeits- bzw. wahrheitsgetreu wiedergegeben. Date Le Prieuré de Sion ― societate secretă fondată în 1099 ― este o organizaţie reală. În 1975, în cadrul Bibliotecii Naţionale din Paris au fost descoperite o serie de suluri de pergament, denumite apoi Les Dossiers Secrets, în care erau menţionate numele unor membri ai acestei organizaţii, printre care Sir Isaac Newton, Sandro Botticelli, Victor Hugo şi Leonardo da Vinci. Opus Dei este o congregaţie catolică de o pietate ferventă, recunoscută de Vatican, care a stîrnit de curînd controverse ca urmare a relatărilor despre utilizarea unor tehnici de coerciţie şi spălare a creierelor şi cu privire la o practică periculoasă cunoscută sub numele de "mortificare corporala". În 2002, Opus Dei a finalizat construirea unui Sediu Central Naţional în valoare de 47 milioane de dolari, pe Lexington Avenue, la numărul 243, în New York. Toate operele de artă, obiectivele arhitecturale, documentele şi ritualurile secrete menţionate în această carte sînt reale. -------------- Prologue Louvre Museum, Paris 10:46 P.M. Renowned curator Jacques Saunière staggered through the vaulted archway of the museum's Grand Gallery. He lunged for the nearest painting he could see, a Caravaggio. Grabbing the gilded frame, the seventy-six-year-old man heaved the masterpiece toward himself until it tore from the wall and Saunière collapsed backward in a heap beneath the canvas. As he had anticipated, a thundering iron gate fell nearby, barricading the entrance to the suite. The parquet floor shook. Far off, an alarm began to ring. The curator lay a moment, gasping for breath, taking stock. I am still alive. He crawled out from under the canvas and scanned the cavernous space for someplace to hide. A voice spoke, chillingly close. "Do not move." On his hands and knees, the curator froze, turning his head slowly. Only fifteen feet away, outside the sealed gate, the mountainous silhouette of his attacker stared through the iron bars. He was broad and tall, with ghost-pale skin and thinning white hair. His irises were pink with dark red pupils. The albino drew a pistol from his coat and aimed the barrel through the bars, directly at the curator. "You should not have run." His accent was not easy to place. "Now tell me where it is." PROLOGUE Musée D'Auvent, Paris 10:46 P.M.. Conservateur renommé Jacques Saunière chancelé par l'passage arqué sauté de la galerie grande du musée. Il s'est précipité pour la peinture la plus proche qu'il pourrait voir, un Caravaggio. Saisissant l'armature dorée, le soixante-dix-six-année-vieil homme a soulevé le chef d'oeuvre vers se jusqu'à ce qu'il ait déchiré du mur et Saunière s'est effondré vers l'arrière dans un tas sous la toile. Comme il avait prévu, une porte de tonnerre de fer est tombée tout près, barricading l'entrée à la suite. Le plancher de parquet a secoué. Loin au loin, une alarme a commencé à sonner. Le conservateur étendent un moment, haletant pour le souffle, prenant des actions. Je suis encore vivant. Il a rampé dehors de dessous la toile et a balayé l'espace caverneux pour que quelque part se cache. Un rai de voix, froidement fin. "ne pas se déplacer." Sur ses mains et genoux, le conservateur a gelé, tournant sa tête lentement. Seulement quinze pieds de distance, en dehors de la porte scellée, la silhouette montagneuse de son attaquant ont regardé fixement par les barres de fer. Il était large et grand, avec la peau fantôme-pâle et les cheveux blancs amincissants. Ses iris étaient roses avec les pupilles rouge foncé. L'albinos a tiré un pistolet de son manteau et a visé le baril par les barres, directement le conservateur. "tu ne devrais pas avoir couru." Il n'était pas facile placer son accent. "me dire maintenant où il est." PROLOG Der Louvre, Paris 22.46 Uhr In der Grande Galerie stürzte Jacques Saunière, der Museumsdirektor, zu einem der kostbaren alten Meister, einem Caravaggio, klammerte sich an den schweren Goldrahmen und hängte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht daran, bis das Gemälde sich von seiner Aufhängung löste. Die Leinwand beulte sich aus, als sie den rückwärts fallenden siebenundsechzigjährigen Gelehrten unter sich begrub. Augenblicke später fuhr ganz in der Nähe mit dröhnendem Krachen das stählerne Sicherheitstrenngitter herunter. Der Parkettboden bebte unter der Wucht des Aufpralls. Irgendwo in der Ferne schrillte eine Alarmglocke. Saunière rang keuchend nach Atem. Wenigstens bist du noch am Leben... Er kroch unter der Leinwand hervor, ließ den Blick schweifen, suchte in der höhlenartigen Galerie nach einem Versteck ... »Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind!« Die Stimme war eiskalt und erschreckend nahe. Der Direktor hielt inne und drehte langsam den Kopf. Noch immer kauerte er auf allen vieren am Boden. Keine fünf Meter entfernt spähte sein Angreifer durch die stählernen Gitterstäbe zu ihm hinein, ein Hüne mit gespenstisch blasser Haut, schütterem weißen Haar, rosa Augen und dunkelroten Pupillen. Er zog eine Pistole aus der Manteltasche. Der Albino richtete die Waffe durch die Gitterstäbe auf den Direktor. »Sie hätten nicht wegrennen dürfen«, sagte er. Sein Akzent war schwer einzuordnen. »Sagen Sie mir jetzt, wo es ist.« PROLOGO Museo del Louvre, Parigi ore 22.46 Il famoso curatore del Louvre, Jacques Saunière, raggiunse a fatica l'ingresso della Grande Galleria e corse verso il quadro più vicino a lui, un Caravaggio. Afferrata la cornice dorata, l'uomo di settantasei anni tirò il capolavoro verso di sé fino a staccarlo dalla parete, poi cadde all'indietro sotto il peso del dipinto. Come da lui previsto, una pesante saracinesca di ferro calò nel punto da cui era passato poco prima, bloccando l'ingresso al corridoio. Il pavimento di parquet tremò. Lontano, un allarme cominciò a suonare. Per un momento, ansimando profondamente, il curatore rimase immobile per fare l'inventario dei danni. "Sono ancora vivo." Uscì da sotto la tela, strisciando, e si guardò attorno, nella galleria simile a una caverna, per cercare un nascondiglio. Si udì una voce, spaventosamente vicina. «Non si muova.» Il curatore, che era riuscito a mettersi carponi, si immobilizzò e voltò lentamente la testa. A soli cinque metri da lui, dietro la saracinesca, si scorgeva attraverso le sbarre l'enorme silhouette del suo assalitore. Era un uomo alto, dalle spalle larghe, la pelle pallida come quella di uno spettro, i capelli bianchi radi. Aveva le iridi rosa e le pupille rosso scuro. L'albino prese una pistola dalla tasca e infilò la canna in mezzo alle sbarre, puntandola contro Saunière. «Non doveva fuggire.» Parlava con un accento difficile da individuare. «Adesso mi dica dov'è.» Prolog Muzeul Luvru, Paris 22.46 Renumitul custode Jacques Saunière se împletici pe pardoseala Marii Galerii a muzeului. Se repezi la cel mai apropiat tablou pe care-l zări, un Caravaggio. Se prinse de rama aurită şi apoi bătrînul de şaptezeci şi şase de ani trase de ea pînă ce o desprinse de pe perete şi se prăbuşi cu pînza la piept. După cum anticipase, un grilaj de fier bubui în apropiere şi blocă intrarea în galerie. Parchetul se zgudui. Undeva, departe, o alarma începu să ţiuie. Custodele rămase întins pe jos o clipă, încercînd să-şi recapete suflul şi să decidă ce are de făcut în continuare. "Sînt încă în viaţă." Se trase într-o parte de sub pînză şi privi în jur, în căutarea unui loc în care să se ascundă. O voce răsună, cutremurător de aproape: ― Nu mişca! În patru labe, custodele încremeni. Uşor, cu mişcări lente, îşi întoarse capul. La nici cinci metri distanţă, dincolo de poarta închisă, atacatorul ― care avea o constituţie robustă, îl privea printre gratiile de fier. Era înalt şi lat, cu pielea albicioasă, de parcă ar fi fost a unei fantome, şi părul rar, alb şi el. Ochii lui aveau irisul roz şi pupila roşievineţie. Albinosul scoase un pistol din buzunar şi, printre barele de fier, îl îndreptă spre custode. ― N-ar fi trebuit să fugi, spuse acesta cu un accent greu de identificat. Acum, spune-mi unde e! -------------- "I told you already," the curator stammered, kneeling defenseless on the floor of the gallery. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" "You are lying." The man stared at him, perfectly immobile except for the glint in his ghostly eyes. "You and your brethren possess something that is not yours." The curator felt a surge of adrenaline. How could he possibly know this? "Tonight the rightful guardians will be restored. Tell me where it is hidden, and you will live." The man leveled his gun at the curator's head. "Is it a secret you will die for?" Saunière could not breathe. The man tilted his head, peering down the barrel of his gun. Saunière held up his hands in defense. "Wait," he said slowly. "I will tell you what you need to know." The curator spoke his next words carefully. The lie he told was one he had rehearsed many times... each time praying he would never have to use it. When the curator had finished speaking, his assailant smiled smugly. "Yes. This is exactly what the others told me." Saunière recoiled. The others? "I found them, too," the huge man taunted. "All three of them. They confirmed what you have just said." It cannot be! "je t'ai dit déjà," le conservateur bégayé, agenouillement sans défense sur le plancher de la galerie. "je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu parles!" "tu te trouves." L'homme a regardé fixement lui, parfaitement immobile excepté le reflet dans ses yeux fantomatiques. "toi et vos frères possèdes quelque chose qui n'est pas à vous." Le conservateur a senti une montée subite de l'adrénaline. Comment pourrait-il probablement savoir ceci ? "les gardiens légitimes seront reconstitués ce soir. me dire où elle est cachée et tu vivras." L'homme a nivelé son pistolet à la tête du conservateur. "est elle un secret que tu mourras pour?" Saunière n'a pas pu respirer. L'homme a incliné sa tête, dévisageant en bas du baril de son pistolet. Saunière a retardé ses mains dans la défense. "attente," il a dit lentement. "je te dirai ce que tu dois savoir." Le conservateur a parlé ses prochains mots soigneusement. Le mensonge qu'il a dit était un il avait préparé beaucoup de fois… chaque fois priant il ne devrait jamais l'employer. Quand le conservateur avait fini parler, son assaillant a souri d'un air suffisant. "oui. Est exactement ce ce que les autres m'ont indiqué." Saunière a reculé. Les autres ? "je les ai trouvés, aussi," l'homme énorme taunted. "chacun des trois d'entre eux. Ils ont confirmé ce que tu as juste dit." Il ne peut pas être ! »Ich ... ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wovon Sie reden!«, stieß der Direktor hervor, der hilflos auf dem Boden kniete, dem Fremden schutzlos ausgeliefert. »Sie lügen!« Der Mann starrte Saunière an. Er stand völlig unbewegt da. In seinen Augen loderte ein gefährliches Feuer. »Sie und Ihre Bruderschaft besitzen etwas, das Ihnen nicht gehört.« Dem Direktor brach der Schweiß aus. Wie kann der Mann das wissen? »Heute Nacht werden die wahren Wächter wieder ihr Amt übernehmen. Sagen Sie mir, wo es versteckt ist, wenn Sie am Leben bleiben wollen.« Der Albino legte auf Saunière an. »Lohnt es sich, für dieses Geheimnis zu sterben?« Saunière stockte der Atem. Den Kopf schief gelegt, visierte der Mann über den Lauf seiner Waffe. Saunière hob abwehrend die Hände. »Warten Sie...«, sagte er zögernd. »Ich werde Ihnen verraten, was Sie wissen wollen.« Die nächsten Sätze des Direktors waren bedächtig und wohl formuliert. Das Lügenkonstrukt, das er nun ausbreitete, hatte er immer wieder eingeübt - und jedes Mal gebetet, nie Gebrauch davon machen zu müssen. Der Mann quittierte die Geschichte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. »Genau das haben die anderen mir auch erzählt.« Saunière zuckte zusammen. Die anderen? »Ich habe sie alle aufgespürt«, sagte der hünenhafte Fremde selbstgefällig. »Alle drei. Sie haben mir bestätigt, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben.« Unmöglich! «Gliel'ho già detto» balbettò il curatore, indifeso e inginocchiato sul pavimento della galleria. «Non ho idea di che cosa stia parlando.» «Lei mente.» L'uomo lo fissò, perfettamente immobile, a parte il luccichio dei suoi occhi spettrali. «Lei e i suoi compagni possedete qualcosa che non è vostro.» Il curatore si sentì percorrere da una scarica di adrenalina. "Da chi può averlo saputo?" «Questa notte ritornerà ai suoi legittimi guardiani. Mi dica dov'è nascosta e le risparmierò la vita.» L'uomo puntò la pistola contro la testa del curatore. «È un segreto per cui vale la pena di morire?» Saunière si sentì mancare il fiato. L'albino inclinò leggermente la testa, prendendo la mira lungo la canna dell'arma. Saunière alzò le mani come per difendersi. «Aspetti. Le dirò quello che vuole sapere.» Poi proseguì lentamente, scandendo con attenzione le parole. La bugia che raccontò l'aveva già ripetuta molte volte, tra sé e sé... augurandosi ogni volta di non doverla mai pronunciare. Quando il curatore ebbe terminato di parlare, il suo assalitore sorrise con aria astuta. «Sì. È esattamente quello che mi hanno detto gli altri.» Saunière trasalì. "Gli altri?" «Ho trovato anche loro» disse il gigantesco albino. «Tutt'e tre. Hanno confermato quello che lei mi ha raccontato adesso.» "Non può essere!" ― Ţi-am spus deja, bîigui bătrînul şi îngenunche umil pe podea. Habar n-am despre ce vorbeşti! ― Minţi! Omul îl privea fără să i se clintească un muşchi măcar; singura licărire de viaţă părea a fi sclipirea din ochii lui roşii. ― Tu şi confraţii tăi aveţi ceva ce nu vă aparţine, adăugă. Custodele simţi cum un val de adrenalină i se revarsă în vene. "Cum e posibil să ştie asta?" ― Iar în noaptea asta va reveni în mîinile posesorilor lui de drept. Spune-mi unde e ascuns, şi te las în viaţă. Albinosul îşi îndreptă arma spre ţeasta bătrînului: ― E un secret pentru care merită să mori? Saunière abia mai putea respira. Matahala îşi lăsă puţin capul pe umăr, privind în lungul ţevii, gata să tragă. Custodele îşi ridică mîinile în semn de apărare: ― Aşteaptă... şopti el. Îţi voi spune tot ce vrei să ştii. Apoi rosti lent, cu grijă, cuvintele pe care le repetase de atîtea ori înainte, minciuna pe care o pregătise de mult... şi pe care se rugase să nu fie vreodată nevoit s-o spună. Cînd isprăvi de vorbit, atacatorul său zîmbi încîntat. ― Da. Este exact ceea ce mi-au spus şi ceilalţi. Saunière încremeni. Ceilalţi? ― I-am găsit şi pe ei, rînji Albinosul. Pe toţi trei. Tu mi-ai confirmat ce mi-au spus ei. "Nu se poate!" ------------- The curator's true identity, along with the identities of his three sénéchaux, was almost as sacred as the ancient secret they protected. Saunière now realized his sénéchaux, following strict procedure, had told the same lie before their own deaths. It was part of the protocol. The attacker aimed his gun again. "When you are gone, I will be the only one who knows the truth." The truth. In an instant, the curator grasped the true horror of the situation. If I die, the truth will be lost forever. Instinctively, he tried to scramble for cover. The gun roared, and the curator felt a searing heat as the bullet lodged in his stomach. He fell forward... struggling against the pain. Slowly, Saunière rolled over and stared back through the bars at his attacker. The man was now taking dead aim at Saunière's head. Saunière closed his eyes, his thoughts a swirling tempest of fear and regret. The click of an empty chamber echoed through the corridor. The curator's eyes flew open. The man glanced down at his weapon, looking almost amused. He reached for a second clip, but then seemed to reconsider, smirking calmly at Saunière's gut. "My work here is done." L'identité vraie du conservateur, avec les identités de ses trois seneschals, était presque aussi sacrée que le secret antique qu'ils se sont protégé. Saunière a maintenant réalisé ses seneschals, après procédé strict, avait dit le même mensonge avant leurs propres décès. Ce faisait partie du protocole. L'attaquant a visé son pistolet encore. "quand tu es allé, je serai le seul qui sait la vérité." La vérité. Dans un instant, le conservateur a saisi l'horreur vraie de la situation. Si je meurs, la vérité sera perdue pour toujours. Instinctivement, il a essayé de brouiller pour la couverture. Le pistolet a hurlé et le conservateur a senti une chaleur desséchante comme balle logée dans son estomac. Il est tombé en avant… luttant contre la douleur. Lentement, Saunière a roulé au-dessus de et a regardé fixement en arrière par les barres son attaquant. L'homme prenait maintenant des morts visent la tête de Saunière. Saunière a clôturé ses yeux, ses pensées une tempête tourbillonnante de la crainte et regret. Le déclic d'une chambre vide a fait écho par le couloir. Les yeux du conservateur ont volé ouvert. L'homme a jeté un coup d'oeil vers le bas sur son arme, regardant presque amusée. Il a atteint pour une deuxième agrafe, mais a puis semblé reconsidérer, smirking calmement à l'intestin de Saunière. "mon travail ici est effectué." Die wahre Identität des Museumsdirektors und seiner drei Seneschalle wurde nicht weniger streng geheim gehalten wie das uralte Geheimnis, das sie hüteten. In strikter Befolgung des verabredeten Protokolls hatten die Seneschalle vor ihrem gewaltsamen Tod die gleiche Lüge aufgetischt. �»Wenn Sie tot sind, werde ich als Einziger die Wahrheit kennen«, sagte der Albino und richtete die Pistole auf Saunières Kopf. Die Wahrheit. Schlagartig begriff der Direktor, wie schrecklich verfahren die Situation wirklich war. Wenn du stirbst, ist die Wahrheit für immer verloren. Instinktiv versuchte er, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Waffe dröhnte. Der Museumsdirektor spürte eine sengende Hitze in der Magengegend, als die Kugel ihn traf. Der Schmerz riss ihn von den Füßen. Er fiel vornüber. Langsam rollte er sich auf die Seite. Sein Blick suchte den Angreifer außerhalb der Gitters. Der Mann legte auf Saunières Kopf an. Saunière schloss die Augen. In seinem Hirn tobte ein Wirbelsturm aus Angst und Reue, Trauer und Bitterkeit. Ein metallisches Klicken hallte durch die Grande Galerie, als das Magazin leer geschossen war. Saunière riss die Augen auf. Der Hüne betrachtete die Waffe mit einem beinahe erheiterten Blick. Er wollte ein neues Magazin aus der Manteltasche ziehen, zögerte aber plötzlich. »Nein«, sagte er mit einem höhnischen Blick auf die Magengegend seines Opfers. »Ich glaube, ich bin hier fertig. L'identità nascosta del curatore, come quella dei suoi tre sénéchaux, era sacra come l'antico segreto da loro protetto. Saunière ora comprendeva l'accaduto: i suoi siniscalchi avevano seguito la procedura e detto la stessa bugia prima di morire. Faceva parte del protocollo stabilito. L'aggressore puntò di nuovo la pistola. «Scomparso lei, sarò il solo a conoscere la verità.» "La verità." In un istante, il curatore comprese il vero orrore della situazione. "Se morrò, la verità andrà persa per sempre." Istintivamente, cercò di mettersi al riparo. La pistola ruggì; il curatore sentì un lancinante bruciore quando il proiettile gli entrò nello stomaco. Cadde in avanti... lottando contro il dolore. Poi, lentamente, Saunière si girò su se stesso e guardò il suo assalitore, dietro le sbarre. L'albino puntava ora la pistola contro la sua testa. Il curatore chiuse gli occhi. I suoi pensieri erano una tempesta di paura e rimpianto. Il clic del percussore che batteva a vuoto echeggiò nel corridoio. L'albino guardò l'arma con espressione quasi divertita. Fece per prendere �dalla tasca un altro caricatore, poi parve cambiare idea e fissò con calma, sorridendo, l'addome di Saunière. «Qui il mio lavoro è finito.» Adevărata identitate a custodelui, ca şi identităţile celor trei seneşali, era aproape la fel de sfîntă ca şi secretul pe care îl păstrau. Acum Saunière îşi dădu seama că, respectînd procedura strictă, seneşalii îi serviseră individului aceeaşi minciuna înainte de a-şi găsi sfîrşitul. Aşa cerea protocolul. Albinosul îşi aţinti din nou arma: ― După ce vei muri, eu voi fi singurul care ştie adevărul. Adevărul". În aceeaşi fracţiune de secundă, Saunière îşi dădu seama cu oroare de realitate. "Dacă mor, adevărul va fi pierdut pentru totdeauna." Instinctiv, sări într-o parte, încercînd să se adăpostească. Arma bubui şi custodele simţi o arsura atunci cînd glonţul îi pătrunse în stomac. Căzu cu faţa în jos... chircindu-se de durere. Cu mişcări încete, se rostogoli şi îşi privi atacatorul printre gratii. Pistolul era îndreptat spre capul său. Îşi închise ochii. În mintea lui, frica se împletea cu regretul. Clicul sec al încărcătorului gol răsună de-a lungul galeriei. Saunière deschise ochii. Albinosul îşi cercetă arma, aproape amuzat. Îşi duse mîna la buzunar, după un alt încărcător, dar păru că se răzgîndeşte şi privi calm spre abdomenul custodelui: ― Eu mi-am terminat treaba aici. -------------- The curator looked down and saw the bullet hole in his white linen shirt. It was framed by a small circle of blood a few inches below his breastbone. My stomach. Almost cruelly, the bullet had missed his heart. As a veteran of la Guerre d'Algérie, the curator had witnessed this horribly drawnout death before. For fifteen minutes, he would survive as his stomach acids seeped into his chest cavity, slowly poisoning him from within. "Pain is good, monsieur," the man said. Then he was gone. Le conservateur a regardé vers le bas et a vu le trou de balle dans sa chemise de toile blanche. Elle a été encadrée par un petit cercle de sang quelques pouces au-dessous de son sternum. Mon estomac. Presque cruel, la balle avait manqué son coeur. En tant que vétéran de d'Algérie de Guerre de La, le conservateur avait été témoin de cette mort avant terriblement dessinée-dehors. Pendant quinze minutes, il survivrait pendant que ses acides d'estomac s'infiltraient dans sa cavité de coffre, lentement l'empoisonnant d'en dedans. l'"douleur est bonne, Monsieur," l'homme dit. Alors il a été allé. Saunière sah an sich herunter. Eine Handbreit unter dem Brustbein hatte das Projektil ein Loch in seine blütenweiße Hemdbrust gestanzt, dessen Ränder sich rasch rot verfärbten. Der Magen. Grausamerweise hatte die Kugel das Herz verfehlt. Als Veteran des Algerienkriegs hatte Saunière oft genug den quälend langsamen Tod miterlebt, den eine solche Wunde verursacht. Von dem Moment an, wo die Magensaure in die Brusthöhle sickerte und den Körper allmählich von innen vergiftete, hatte er noch fünfzehn Minuten zu leben. »Schmerz adelt«, sagte der hünenhafte Albino. Dann war er verschwunden. Il curatore abbassò lo sguardo e vide sulla bianca camicia di lino il foro del proiettile. C'era un piccolo cerchio di sangue, poche dita sotto lo sterno. "Mi ha ferito allo stomaco." Quasi crudelmente, il proiettile aveva mancato il cuore. Come ex combattente della Guerre d'Algérie, aveva già visto molte volte quell'orribile morte prolungata. Sarebbe sopravvissuto per una quindicina di minuti, mentre i suoi succhi gastrici filtravano nella cavità toracica, avvelenandolo lentamente dall'interno. «Il dolore è buono, Monsieur» disse l'albino. Poi scomparve. Bătrînul se uită în jos şi văzu gaura pe care o lăsase glonţul în pînza albă a cămăşii. Era înconjurată de un inel sîngeriu, la cîţiva centimetri sub stern. Stomacul. Cu cruzime parcă, glonţul îi ratase inima. Ca veteran al războiului din Algeria, custodele ştia ce moarte lentă şi cumplită îl aştepta. Timp de cincisprezece minute, acizii din stomac i se vor scurge în cavitatea toracică, otrăvindu-l încetul cu încetul, din interior. ― Durerea e un lucru bun, monsieur, spuse Albinosul, după care dispăru. -------------- Alone now, Jacques Saunière turned his gaze again to the iron gate. He was trapped, and the doors could not be reopened for at least twenty minutes. By the time anyone got to him, he would be dead. Even so, the fear that now gripped him was a fear far greater than that of his own death. I must pass on the secret. Staggering to his feet, he pictured his three murdered brethren. He thought of the generations who had come before them... of the mission with which they had all been entrusted. An unbroken chain of knowledge. Suddenly, now, despite all the precautions... despite all the fail-safes... Jacques Saunière was the only remaining link, the sole guardian of one of the most powerful secrets ever kept. Shivering, he pulled himself to his feet. I must find some way.... Seulement maintenant, Jacques Saunière a tourné son regard fixe encore à la porte de fer. Il a été emprisonné et les portes ne pourraient pas être rouvertes pendant au moins vingt minutes. Avant que n'importe qui lui soit arrivé, il serait mort. Néanmoins, la crainte qui l'a maintenant saisi était une crainte loin plus grande que cela de sa propre mort. Je dois transmettre le secret. Chancelant à ses pieds, il a décrit ses trois frères assassinés. Il a pensé aux générations qui étaient venues avant qu'elles… de la mission avec laquelle ils tous avaient été confiés. Une chaîne ininterrompue de la connaissance. Soudainement, maintenant, en dépit de toutes les précautions… en dépit de tous les tomber en panne-coffres-forts…Jacques Saunière était le seul lien restant, le gardien unique d'un des secrets les plus puissants jamais gardés. Tremblement, il s'est tiré à ses pieds. Je dois trouver une certaine manière… Jacques Saunière betrachtete das Stahlgitter. Er saß in der Falle. Es war unmöglich, das Gitter innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten zu öffnen. Bis jemand hereinkommen konnte, war er längst tot. Gleichwohl bedrängte ihn eine weitaus größere Angst als die vor dem eigenen Ende. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass das Geheimnis verloren geht! Während er sich taumelnd aufrappelte, hielt er sich das Bild seiner ermordeten Mitbrüder vor Augen. Er dachte an die vielen Generationen, die ihnen vorangegangen waren... und an die ihnen anvertraute Sendung. Eine lückenlose Kette des Wissens. Trotz aller Vorkehrungen, trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen war Jacques Saunière unvermutet zum letzten Glied der Kette geworden, der letzte Wahrer eines der mächtigsten Geheimnisse, die es je gegeben hat. Er schauderte. Du musst dir etwas einfallen lassen. Rimasto solo, Jacques Saunière tornò a osservare la saracinesca d'acciaio. Era in trappola; per riaprire la porta occorrevano almeno venti minuti. Prima che qualcuno facesse in tempo ad arrivare a lui, sarebbe morto. Eppure, la paura che adesso l'attanagliava era assai superiore a quella della morte. "Devo trasmettere il segreto." Alzandosi in piedi a fatica, richiamò alla mente i tre fratelli assassinati. Pensò alle generazioni venute prima di loro, alla missione affidata a tutt'e quattro. "Un'ininterrotta catena di conoscenze." E all'improvviso, adesso, nonostante tutte le precauzioni e le misure di sicurezza, Jacques Saunière era il solo legame rimasto, l'unico guardiano di uno dei più terribili segreti mai esistiti. Rabbrividendo, si rizzò in piedi. "Devo trovare un modo..." Rămas singur acum, Jacques Saunière îşi îndreptă din nou privirea spre poarta de fier. Rămăsese captiv aici, înăuntru, iar uşile nu aveau să se deschidă decît după cel puţin douăzeci de minute. Pînă atunci însă, el va fi mort. Cu toate acestea, spaima care îi strîngea inima era cu mult mai rea şi mai puternică decît frica de moarte. "Trebuie să transmit secretul." Ridicîndu-se cu greu în capul oaselor, gîndul îi zbură spre cei trei confraţi ai săi, asasinaţi... la generaţiile dinaintea lor... la misiunea care le fusese încredinţată. "Un neîntrerupt lanţ al cunoaşterii." Iar acum brusc, în ciuda tuturor precauţiilor... în ciuda tuturor masurilor de prevedere... Jacques Saunière rămăsese unica verigă în viaţă, singurul păstrător al unuia dintre cele mai mari secrete care au existat vreodată. Deşi tremura, izbuti să se ridice în picioare. "Trebuie să găsesc o cale..." --------------- He was trapped inside the Grand Gallery, and there existed only one person on earth to whom he could pass the torch. Saunière gazed up at the walls of his opulent prison. A collection of the world's most famous paintings seemed to smile down on him like old friends. Wincing in pain, he summoned all of his faculties and strength. The desperate task before him, he knew, would require every remaining second of his life. Il a été emprisonné à l'intérieur de la galerie grande et là existé seulement une personne sur terre à qui il pourrait passer à la torche. Saunière a regardé fixement vers le haut les murs de son prison opulente. Une collection des peintures les plus célèbres du monde a semblé sourire vers le bas sur lui comme de vieux amis. Grimaçant en douleur, il a rassemblé tous ses corps enseignant et force. La tâche désespérée avant lui, il a su, aurait besoin de chaque seconde restante de sa vie. Es gab nur einen Menschen auf der Welt, an den er die Fackel weiterreichen konnte, während er hier in der Grande Galerie in der Falle saß. Saunière betrachtete die Wände seines prächtigen Gefängnisses. Die weltberühmten Gemälde schienen auf ihn herabzulächeln wie alte Freunde. In einem immer dichteren Nebel aus Schmerz mobilisierte er die letzten Kräfte. Die schwierige Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag, würde jede Sekunde der wenigen Zeit beanspruchen, die ihm noch blieb. Era intrappolato all'interno della Grande Galleria ed esisteva solo una persona al mondo a cui passare la fiaccola. Saunière guardò le pareti della sua ricchissima prigione. La collezione dei più famosi dipinti del mondo pareva sorridergli come un gruppo di vecchi amici. Stringendo i denti per il dolore, fece appello a tutte le sue forze e capacità. Sapeva che il compito disperato che lo attendeva avrebbe richiesto fino all'ultimo istante di quel poco di vita che ancora gli rimaneva. Era închis în Marea Galerie şi în lumea întreagă exista doar o singură persoană căreia îi putea preda ştafeta. Saunière privi în jur, la zidurile luxoasei sale închisori. Unele dintre cele mai cunoscute tablouri din lume păreau să-i surîdă, asemenea unor vechi şi dragi prieteni. Crispîndu-se de durere, îşi adună forţele şi se strădui să-şi limpezească mintea. Sarcina disperată de care trebuia să se achite urma să-i solicite ― ştia bine acest lucru ― fiecare secundă care-i mai rămăsese din viaţă.